forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Loredana Driegen
Appearance Loredana would consider herself refined rather than attractive. She has the typical coloring of a Hayllian; raven hair, bronze skin, and golden eyes. Her face is proportionally oval, with raised cheek bones and a defined nose. She inherited a mouth that is slightly too wide and too full for her face, though she's never complained about it. Like the rest of her family, she is tall and lithe, standing at 5'10" and weighing 125 lbs. Loredana isn't particularly muscular, but her active lifestyle keeps her well toned. The Healer typically does not trouble herself with appearances. Her hair is kept pin-straight and at the waist, or in a bun and out of the way. Her clothes are simple, though never mistaken for cheap; much of her wardrobe consists of ivories, champagnes, and the occasional black. Loredana finds jewelry useless, more or less, and will only wear them at her mother's request. Personality By nature, Loredana is a giver, a protector, a Healer. She will come to the aid of a wounded without question and without concern for her own well-being. By nurture, she is a Driegen, a woman counted among Hayll's Hundred. She is motivated by a sense of duty and honor to her family. Already, Loredana feels as if she is an embarrassment to her family-- though they have never given any justification for such feelings. Her sense of inadequacy causes her to be strong-willed and self-righteous. She would not shame herself or her line by acting disgracefully, even if that meant withholding her emotions. She would never forget what it meant to be Blood, unlike the intolerable aristos who flaunted their money and gaudy baubles. What she lacked in jewels, she would make up for in character. The Healer is content with all that's been afforded to her, however she can't help but feel that there has to be something more to this world than being well-born and bound by duty. She never had dreams of marrying a noble man and carrying his noble children to continue her family's good name. She wanted to do something worthwhile, something that would make her feel less of a burden to her family. Whatever that something is, Loredana isn't quite sure yet, but she has enough time to be patient. History As the rumor stood, Godric Datriave was a disloyal whore of a husband and Lorena Driegen was a home wrecker. The Warlord Prince left his faithful, adoring consort and wife, the immaculate Narcissa DeSade for her call-in Healer. The lies and dirty looks were not enough to stop their marriage, however for Lorena's safety, they decided that children would have to come at a later time. Years passed, and the lies started to unravel. As it so happened, Godric already intended to divorce Narcissa due to her infidelity. However when she became ill, he decided to stay as her Consort for support, and to spare her the trouble of males who would vie for his position until she was well again. Her Court Healer could not handle the Queen on her own, so they requested a Driegen's aid. Driegens were renowned Healers in Hayll, though were not fond of politics and preferred to stay away from court affairs. Lorena answered the Province Queen's call. She brought the Queen back to full health, then left without ever bothering to glance at her Consort. Soon after, Godric demanded the divorce and resigned from Court. Narcissa had been outraged and refused to lose face. When she found out Grigor was courting Lorena months later, she let the gossip spread. Godric's family had taken the news badly, as they had arranged their son's marriage to the Queen. Them, his two children, and everyone's matriarch gave him Hell. There were even moments where he thought of ending his relationship with Lorena, though he never said it aloud. Lorena was not faring much better with her family, though didn't seem concerned at all. Being a Black Widow Healer, she was able to see things others could not, and simply told Godric to have patience. Eventually things settled down enough for the two to wed. Sixty years went by, and Godric began to question why his wife refused to make her offering when she already reached the age of majority a century before their wedding. She merely smiled at him and said that he would understand soon. Within a few months, Lorena announced that she would be having twins. Twins were hard enough to carry to full term, and to do so with dark jewels was even more difficult. On a spring evening, Loredana and Luciana Driegen were born. The sisters were like night and day, complete opposites, and complete compliments. Loredana was a Healer. Luciana was a Black Widow. Loredana was astute and introverted. Luciana was wild and unruly. They fought. They tumbled in the mud together. They kept each other's secrets. They were there for each other when they cried. With each passing breath, they became closer. Then Luciana met Selim Bast, and wanted nothing more than to have a family with him. Loredana did not begrudge her sister's choice. In fact she blessed their union. It was only when Luciana had her first miscarriage that she first began to resent Selim. Her disdain for the Prince was uncalled for, but she didn't know who else to blame for her sister's grief. Miscarriage after miscarriage brought Luciana to the conclusion that she was too dark, so she broke herself back to Purple-Dusk. The Black Widow regretted nothing. She finally managed to carry a son to full term. The same could not be said for Luciana. Selim and her relationship could never be fully repaired. Then Marcella came into power, and things took a turn for the worst. Her family had made it a point to stay out of court affairs, but all their Warlord Princes still managed to be enslaved. Her elder half-brother Messiah and younger brother Mathias were ringed and taken away. Her father was killed. Luciana and her family fled for Dhemlan. They encouraged Lorena and Loredana to follow, but they refused. They didn't fault Luciana for wanting to protect her son, who was so obviously a Warlord Prince. However they had sons and brothers to fight for at home. They healed who they could. They weathered the storm. Finally, the males were free. Now it was just a matter of finding their males, and putting their family back together. Recent Events Loredana is currently helping a young Warlord Prince by the name of Archer Lions who is searching for his missing Queen, Celeste Winters. Loredana was a ture healer and she did what she could to help those injured in the riots, however women of every ilk became targets during those chaotic times and Loredana fell victim to the ruthless tide of hatred and fear. Now she has returned to the Darkness. Thread Timeline Category:Characters